Remember Me: Tradução
by T.Alves
Summary: Como os eventos de Orgulho e Preconceito seriam alterados se Fitzwilliam Darcy soubesse de antemão que Elizabeth Bennet era sua futura esposa e amor de sua vida? UA/Regência "Remember Me" foi originalmente escrita por AnotherSentimentalFool em inglês. Tradução autorizada e acompanhada pela autora.
1. Prólogo

"Remember Me" foi originalmente escrita por AnotherSentimentalFool em inglês. Tradução autorizada e acompanhada pela autora. Link da estória original: s/11170428/1/Remember-Me

Perfil da autora: u/6670269/AnotherSentimentalFool

* * *

Como os eventos de Orgulho e Preconceito seriam alterados se Fitzwilliam Darcy soubesse de antemão que Elizabeth Bennet era sua futura esposa e amor de sua vida? UA/Regência

Remember Me

 _Prólogo_

Agosto de 1801

Pemberly, Derbyshire

Anne Darcy estava deitada em sua cama tentando obter um muito necessário descanso. Recentemente seu sono tinha se tornado elusivo, interrompido por crises se tosse e falta de ar. Sua forte tosse podia ser ouvida até mesmo fora do quarto que tinha se tornado sua casa à muitos, muitos meses.

Virando-se de lado, Anne olhou pela janela o céu enegrecido, seus pensamentos voltados para sua família, especialmente seu filho, Fitzwilliam.

Ela suspirou suavemente. Anne sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. O nascimento de Georgiana 4 anos antes tinha destruído sua já frágil saúde. Os médicos tinham avisado que ela não deveria tentar ter outro filho depois dos dois abortos espontâneos que sofreu após o nascimento de Fitzwilliam. Apesar dos avisos médicos, ela ansiava por outro filho. Ela orava incessantemente por uma menina. Depois de muitos anos esperando e orando, ela finalmente engravidou e deu à luz sua tão esperada filha.

O parto foi longo e difícil, e houve momentos em que Anne achou que não sobreviveria. Ela se recuperou, mas pagou um alto preço. Sua já frágil saúde ficou permanentemente danificada. Suas frequentes crises de doença tinham lentamente drenado a pouca força que lhe restou. Cada nova doença que aparecia lhe deixou cada vez mais fraca, até que ela se tornou apenas uma concha vazia da antiga Anne.

Ela queria desesperadamente poder ver seus filhos crescerem, casarem e ter seus próprios filhos; ficar velhinha ao lado de seu amado marido, George. O preço que ela pagou para ter Georgiana foi alto, mas mesmo agora, deitada em seu leito de morte, ela não conseguia se arrepender de desejar outro ter filho. Seu sacrifício permitiria que sua amada filha tivesse uma chance de viver.

Seu único arrependimento foi ter enganado, escondido a verdade de como ela _sabia_ que George seria seu. Seu melhor amigo, seu marido, amante e confidente. Seus 18 anos de casados foram maravilhosos, pontuados com alguns desentendimentos e desafios. Era inevitável entre dois indivíduos teimosos e independentes como eles. Anne sorriu, fechando os olhos e lembrando do passado; seus triunfos, dores, pesares; mas especialmente seu completo contentamento e alegria com a vida que ela _sabia_ que nasceu para viver.

Desde que Anne era uma criança, ela tinha sido abençoada com sonhos, visões sobre o futuro. 'Sonhos Proféticos' como seu pai os chamava. A pedido de seus pais, ninguém fora da família sabia. Ela nunca falou sobre seus sonhos com ninguém. Eles eram tão infrequentes, que não afetaram sua infância. Foi apenas quando ela tinha 14 anos que ela teve o 'sonho' que mudaria o curso de sua vida. A princípio, eram apenas vislumbres de um homem pontuados com vários flashes de cenas e lugares - um salão de bailes, uma sala, um quarto. Os sonhos eram breves, mas as sensações que ela experienciava durante esses sonhos eram de puro contentamento e alegria. Ela ficava frustrada por não conseguir lembrar de muitos detalhes, mas ela sabia mesmo então que aquele homem seria importante em sua vida. Ela sonhava com ele três ou quatro vezes por mês, sempre os mesmos breves vislumbres que a deixavam frustrada e desejando mais.

Continuou assim por cerca de seis meses, até um evento bagunçou completamente seu mundo perfeito. Seu pai morreu subitamente, deixando sua mãe, irmão e irmã em choque e dor. No seu pesar, Anne desejou tão fortemente qualquer coisa que a trouxesse consolo que os seus sonhos do homem misterioso se tornaram cais claros e detalhados. Além de 'ver' o homem, ela agora tinha visões mais detalhadas sobre sua vida com ele. Ela soube então que aquele homem era seu futuro marido. Anne passou seu período de luto desenhando o homem, alterando um pouco a cada novo sonho, até que o desenho estava idêntico a como ela o via em seus sonhos. Então ela guardou o desenho e esperou.

Ela esperou por quase três anos que aquele homem aparecesse em sua vida. Na sua primeira temporada em Londres como debutante aos 17 anos, George Darcy apareceu em sua vida. O cortejo foi breve e idílico. Dentro de seis meses eles estavam casados e a vida para Anne realmente começ que ele não iria entender, sua mãe a avisou para não contar para seu novo marido sobre seus sonhos e o desenho que ela tinha feito dele. Sem querer começar seu casamento debaixo de uma mentira, Anne discutiu com sua mãe. Foi só quando seu irmão mais velho, Henry, o novo Conde de Matlock, entrou na discussão que Anne concordou em não contar sobre seus 'sonhos' para seu marido. Então Anne trancou o desenho em seu cofre e começou seu casamento sem contar nada para George. Foi a única vez em que ela escondeu algo dele. Dentro de dois anos ela engravidou e com o nascimento de seu filho, Fitzwilliam, sua vida estava completa.

Com o passar dos anos, Anne começou a ter 'sonhos' de novo. Por meio desses sonhos, Anne soube que outra criança nasceria para completar a sua pequena família. Depois de dois abortos espontâneos devastadores, e do diagnostico dos médicos de que outra gravidez lhe tiraria a vida, seu sonho de ter outro filho parecia inalcançável. Consternada, Anne se recusou a acreditar nos médicos, se apegando ao conhecimento de que ela teria outro filho. Ela implorou ao seu marido para tentar outra vez, sem sucesso. Ele não arriscaria a vida dela. Em seu desespero, ela contou ao seu marido aquilo que ela manteve em segredo, como ela sabia que ele seria seu marido mesmo antes de conhece-lo e como ela sabia que eles teriam outro filho. Sua revelação foi respondida com descredito, reprovações, e até mesmo ridículo. Ele disse que ela tinha simplesmente inventado essa estória para convence-lo a ter outro filho. Mesmo depois de lhe mostrar o desenho que ela tinha feito três anos antes de conhece-lo, sua única resposta foi 'besteira'.

Levou anos para Anne voltar a confiar plenamente em seu marido. Ela ainda o amava muito, mas tinha ficado profundamente magoada pela descrença e desconfiança dele. Ela nunca mais falou sobre seus sonhos de novo. Quando Anne ficou grávida mais uma vez, sua alegria foi incomparável. A cada mês de gravidez que se passava, ela ficava mais confiante que seu sonho seria realizado.

Uma suave batida na porta trouxe Anne de volta para a realidade. Sua criada de quarto entrou carregando a bandeja com a dose da meia-noite de seu remédio. Anne lutou para se levantar, tossindo violentamente. A criada se apressou para o lado de sua ama, deixando a bandeja de lado apressadamente antes de ajudá-la a se levantar. Tomando a dose do remédio, Anne afundou pesadamente contra os travesseiros, cansada com o simples esforço.

"Conseguiu dormir, senhora Darcy?" A criada perguntou suavemente.

"Não, não consegui." Anne suspirou. "Não consigo parar de pensar na minha família. Vou sentir tanta muita deles."

A criada balançou a cabeça, mas não respondeu. O que ela poderia dizer para aliviar a óbvia aflição de sua senhora?

Anne sorriu e lhe agradeceu pelo seu serviço. Depois de perguntar se Anne precisava de mais alguma coisa, a criada silenciosamente deixou sua senhora com seus pensamentos.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, a criada orou para que sua senhora recebesse algum alívio e que a família fosse confortada nesses últimos dias.

Depois que a criada saiu, os pensamentos de Anne se voltaram para seu filho. Seu Fitzwilliam. Ela lutou contra as lágrimas enquanto pensava em tudo o que ela perderia nos anos seguintes. Ele era tão bom, seu Fitzwilliam. Tão devotado à família, leal, gentil e responsável. Mesmo aos 16 anos, ele já era muito mais maduro que os rapazes de sua idade. Ela sabia que o seu estado de fraqueza progressiva o afligia. Sua saúde fraca fez com que seu antes despreocupado filho se tornasse mais sério e pensativo. Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ele riu, realmente riu. Um garoto de 16 anos não deveria ter um fardo tão grande para carregar. Apesar da dor que sentia, ele autruistamente passava horas com ela, lendo, conversando, ou só sentado em silêncio. A presença dele a confortava, e ele entregava de boa vontade todo o tempo livre que tinha.

Ele iria para Cambridge em alguns anos. Por causa de sua saúde frágil, ele não quis sair de casa para estudar em colégios internos, como a maioria dos garotos de sua posição social. Ele preferiu professores particulares pra estar mais perto dela, perto de Georgiana.

Georgiana. Sua preciosa, preciosa menina. Mesmo aos 4 anos de idade, ela já era muito parecida com Anne. Por ela valeu apena cada dor, cada lágrima, cada oração. Nenhum sacrifício era grande demais para dar vida à sua menina especial. Georgiana não compreendia completamente a gravidade da doença de sua mãe. Ela entrava dançando no quarto de sua mãe todos os dias para mostrar um desenho que ela tinha feito, ou para contar o que ela tinha aprendido naquele dia. Sua conversa infantil e despreocupada enchia o quarto e isso aliviava seu coração. Ela era tão cheia de luz, sua Georgiana. Um raio de sol em seus dias vazios e cheios de dor. Ela fazia Anne se esquecer da doença por um tempo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela desejou ter seus sonhos. Ela queria 'ver' seus filhos felizes. ver como seria a vida deles já que ela não seria capaz de fazer parte delas. Algumas lagrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas pálidas quando Anne começou a orar. Em meio as suas preces à Deus, Anne sucumbiu quietamente ao sono.

* * *

Anne acordou com um susto, sentando rapidamente, a mente em um turbilhão. Finalmente! Ela precisava por no papel antes que se esquecesse. Os detalhes do seu sono já começavam a desaparecer se sua mente, e ela rapidamente pegou o sino que ficava ao lado de sua cama e o tocou alto. Dentro de segundos, sua criada entrou no quarto temerosa de que algo tivesse acontecido co sua ama.

"Rapido! Preciso de papel e meus lápis de desenho!" Anne não deu a criada tempo de cumprimentá-la. Estava tentando sair da cama, e a criada assustada correu para o seu lado. "Não senhora Darcy! Por favor não se levante." Anne, ofegante, caiu sobre a cama frustrada.

"Por favor, se apresse! Eu não tenho muito tempo!"

"Senhora?" A criada perguntou com sua confusão evidente no tom de voz.

"Papel e meus lápis de desenho Abigail!" Diante do olhar chocado da criada, ela suavizou seu tom de voz. "Por favor, eu não teno muito tempo." Preciso desenhar antes que se apague da minha mente, Anne pensou freneticamente.

"É claro senhora Darcy, vou trazê-los num instante." Com uma pequena reverência, a empregada rapidamente entrou na sala de estar da sua ama.

Momentos depois ela voltou com os materiais pedidos. Colocando a mesa de escrever portátil, papel e lápis de desenho no colo de sua ama, ela quietamente perguntou se havia algo mais que ela precisasse.

Agarrando um lápis, Anne posicionou o papel e começou a desenhar. Bruscamente, ela disse, "Não, obrigada Abigail. Isso é tudo. Pode ir."

A criada saiu, sua confusão claramente escrita na face. Anne não prestou atenção à sua criada enquanto ela quieta e rapidamente saia do quarto. Com a criada já fora de seus pensamentos, Anne começo a desenhar a linda mulher que apareceu em seus sonhos.

Horas depois, Anne afundou contra os travesseiros e fechou os olhos em exaustão. Várias vezes ela foi interrompida por diversas pessoas tentando fazê-la descansar e tomar seu remédio. Ela ignorou todos eles enquanto desenhava febrilmente, desesperada para por no papel a mulher antes que a imagem desparecesse de sua mente. Mesmo os suaves e gentis pedidos de seu marido foram respondidos com apenas a mais breve das respostas.

Anne se sentou e olhou para seu desenho, procurando por alguma falha ou defeito na mulher que ela tinha visto tão claramente no seu sonho. Anne desejou ter tempo para colori-la. Apenas o lápis não capturava a riqueza de seus cabelos cor de mogno escuro, ou seus lindos olhos castanhos, seus traços mais belos. Eles iluminavam seu rosto com inteligencia e bom humor. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo tentando desenhar os olhos da mulher da forma certa.

"Perfeita. Ela é perfeita." Anne murmurou suavemente para si mesma. Anne sabia que aquela mulher era o par perfeito de seu Fitzwilliam. Ela tinha viso isso claramente em seu sonho. Anne sorriu contente. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer agora era dividir seu segredo com seu filho. Ela tinha decidido contar tudo a ele, incluindo a decisão de esconder os sonhos de seu marido e a reação dele quando ela finalmente o contou. Ela não queria que Fitzwilliam cometesse o mesmo erro que ela. Pondo o desenho de lado, ela finalmente se permitiu dormir.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto de sua mãe mais uma vez se perguntando o que a fez o chamar durante suas aulas com seu tutor. Ela nunca interrompia suas aulas e ele estava se perguntando se algo estava errado apesar da garantia que a governanta deu de que estava tudo bem.

Parando na porta, ele quietamente bateu e esperou que ela o mandasse entrar. Depois de um suave, "Entre Fitzwilliam.", ele empurrou a porta e se apressou para o lado de sua mãe.

"O que houve mãe, a senhora está bem?" Fitzwilliam temia o dia em que ele seria chamado ali para se despedir de sua mãe. Ele sabia que ela estava muito doente e apesar dos avisos médicos de que ela tinha muito pouco tempo, ele tinha esperanças e orava para que os médicos estivessem errados. Ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem sua mãe nela. Ela era sua ancora, sua confidente, sua melhor amiga. Ela era a única que o entendia melhor do que ele mesmo. Seu pai tentava, ma ele era era completamente dever e responsabilidade. Ele sabia que seu pai o amava, que tinha orgulho dele, mas ele tinha certas expectativas e não tirava tempo para realmente conhecê-lo. Sua mãe era diferente. Ela o via, não como o que era esperado dele, mas como ele realmente era. Apesar de suas falhas, ela o amava incondicionalmente.

Sua mãe estava sentada na cama segurando um papel em suas mãos. Fitzwilliam parou, analisando o rosto de sua mãe. Havia algo diferente nela hoje. Apesar da falta de um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos traiam um nervoso excitamento.

"Puxe uma cadeira Fitzwilliam, eu tenho algo muito importante para te contar."

Sentando, Fitzwilliam segurou a mão de sua mãe e esperou.

Olhando para seu filho, Anne respirou fundo e começou sua estória.

* * *

Fitwilliam sentou em seu quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por uma única vela. As sombras causadas pela vela dançavam erraticamente nas paredes, refletindo seus pensamentos confusos. Ele pensou de novo na conversa, na confissão que sua mãe tinha feito mais cedo naquele dia.

Verdade seja dita, ele não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado, ele confiava implicitamente na sua mãe, ela nunca tinha o enganado antes. Mas o que ela tinha dito parecia tão fantástico, tão diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha ouvido antes.

Ele olhou para os dois pedaços de papel, um em cada mão. O papel em sua mão esquerda era um desenho de seu pai. Ele sempre achou sua mãe uma artista talentosa, os desenhos dela tão reais que eles pareciam sair do papel. Ele se lembrava das inúmeras vezes que sua mãe tinha desenhado sua irmã e ele.

Seu pai tinha sido desenhado à perfeição, desde o seu sorriso marca registrada até os olhos sérios. Ele devia ter uns 28 anos quando aquele desenho foi feito.

"Será possível?" fitzwilliam sacudiu a cabeça se livrando das dúvidas e desconfianças. Ele queria, _precisava_ acreditar na estória de sua mãe.

Seus olhos foram automaticamente para o desenho na sua mão direita. Ele a contemplou maravilhado e admirado. Ela era linda. Mesmo com sua inexperiência e falta de familiaridade com o sexo oposto, ele sabia que era.

O corpo da mulher estava levemente virado para a esquerda, com a cabeça virada para a frente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, uma abundancia de cachos descendo pelas costas. O que o marcou realmente foram os olhos dela. Eles estavam cheios de riso e alegria, brilhando com bom humor e inteligencia. sua mãe tinha dito que os olhos dela eram de um profundo castanho e os cabelos cor de mogno escuro. Os lábios dela estavam levemente partidos e parecia que ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa. A julgar pelo brilho nos olhos dela, alguma coisa divertida. Fitzwilliam sorriu.

"Será que essa é a mulher com quem vou me casar?" Ele não conseguia compreender isso. Ele não podia negar o que sua mãe tinha dito sobre seu pai. O desenho em sua mão confirmava a versão dela. Não, tinha que ser verdade.

Pondo de lado o desenho de seu pai, ele olhou para o desenho da mulher, traçando o rosto dela levemente com um dedo. Sua mãe tinha lhe dado muito pouca informação sobre a mulher. A única coisa que ela podia dizer com certeza era que ela tinha visto aquela mulher num baile; mais especificamente no Baile Noite de Reis de seus tios. Eles davam esse baile todo ano e era um dos eventos mais disputados da elite.

"Quem é você?", ele sussurou. "Onde você está?" Apesar das garantias de sua mãe de que ela apareceria em sua vida na hora certa, ele se temia que acabasse perdendo-a de alguma forma. Que ela se casasse antes que ele pudesse conhecê-la, ou que ela nem mesmo gostasse dele! Ele rapidamente baniu esse pensamento.

Sacudindo a cabeça ele se levantou, pegou o desenho de seu pai e o candelabro, e andou até o cofre escondido no seu quarto de vestir. Se ajoelhando, ele abriu o cofre e cuidadosamente colocou o desenho de seu pai dentro. Segurando o desenho da mulher cuidadosamente entre as mãos, ele sussurrou baixinho, "Eu vou te encontrar. Espere por mim."


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Março de 1812

Darcy sentou-se em sua mesa na sua casa em Londres rodeado de cartas, a maioria consistindo de convites para a Temporada de Londres.

"Por que eles persistem em me convidar para esses eventos confusos? Eu nunca compareço, e não vou começar agora." Darcy resmungou.

Frustrado, Darcy impacientemente empurrou a pilha para o lado da mesa, fazendo com que vários convites caíssem no chão. Recostando na cadeira, ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos já bagunçados.

Outro ano e ela ainda não veio. Darcy tinha comparecido fielmente à todo Baile Noite de Reis, menos um, desde que ele tinha feito 18 anos. Ele não esperava encontrá-la naqueles primeiros anos quando ele ainda estava verde, casamento e cortejo as últimas coisas em sua mente. Mas depois que ele se formou em Cambridge e se torno Mestre de Pemberly ele esperou que ela fosse aparecer. Ele foi ao maldito baile todo ano, por que ela não poderia ir também?!

Darcy parou seus resmungos internos, lembrando daquela única vez que ele não foi. Ele tinha perdido o baile 5 anos atrás porque seu pai tinha acabado de falecer e ele não estava com humor festivo.

E se foi lá que ele deveria encontrá-la? Ele tinha 22 anos e tinha acabado de se formar em Cambridge. "E se eu perdi minha chance?" Não pela primeira vez Darcy lamentou não ter perguntado a sua mãe mais particularidades sobre as circunstâncias em que ele a encontraria. A única coisa que ela disse foi que ela estaria no Baile Noite de Reis da sua Tia Matlock. Darcy percebeu que ela não disse que era lá que ele a encontraria. Ele resmungou correndo as mãos pelo cabelo puxando as pontas. Estava ficando longo demais, ele deveria pedir ao seu criado de quarto para cortá-lo.

Então onde ela estava? tinha ficado rapidamente aparente que ela não podia ser um membro da elite. Depois de 8 anos se misturando com as debutantes de sorriso afetado que desmaiam por qualquer coisa, ele percebeu que nunca poderia amar uma _delas._ Suas posturas bajuladoras o enojavam. A única coisa pior que essas damas eram as suas mães. Darcy estremeceu. Não, ela não era uma delas.

Ele estava tão esperançoso esse ano. Que esse ano ela viria. Darcy levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente da sua mesa. Parando na frente da janela, ele olhou para o jardim encharcado pela chuva. Quão apropriado que o tempo refletisse seus sentimentos.

Foi dessa maneira que seu primo, Coronel Richard Fitzwilliam, o encontrou.

Parando na porta ele analisou a cena diante dele. Darcy estava parado na frente da janela olhando para o lado de fora. As mãos atrás das costas, uma grave, não, sombria expressão no rosto. Richard sorriu para si mesmo. Seu primo era previsível demais.

Suspirando, Richard entrou na sala da mesma forma que um soldado entra no campo de batalha. Ele tinha algo muito importante para dizer a Darcy e ele sabia que teria de pisar com muito cuidado para evitar que Darcy se feche completamente.

Darcy virou-se de costas para a janela quando seu primo se aproximou.

"Richard, essa é uma surpresa inesperada." Darcy sorriu em boas vindas. Richard notou que o sorriso não lhe chegava aos olhos.

Sentando em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, ele esticou suas longas pernas para frente e descansou as mãos sobre a barriga. "Mas não indesejada, eu espero."

"Por favor, sinta-se a vontade Richard." Darcy disse secamente.

"Eu sempre me sinto primo." Richard sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Por favor, sente Darcy. Você é alto e meu pescoço não suporta a tensão de olhar para cima."

Darcy sentou-se na frente de Richard bufando. "Poe que eu estou com a sensação de que vou ser enterrogado?"

"Darcy, eu não interrogo, eu intimido." Darcy fuzilou seu primo com os olhos. "E quando foi que isso funcionou comigo Richard?"

"Nunca." Ele respondeu honestamente. "Mas isso nunca me impediu de tentar."

Darcy inclinou-se para frente na sua poltrona na direção de Richard. "Antes que você me pergunte, não, ela não apareceu." Darcy recostou e esperou pelo diálogo inevitável. Isso já virou uma rotina nos últimos anos. A natureza dos trabalhos de Richard com o Exército o impedia de vir para casa frequentemente. Nos últimos 7 anos ele esteve em Londres uma vez durante o Natal e no Baile Noite de Reis de sua mãe.

"Eu sei."

"O que quer dizer com 'eu _sei_ '?"

Richard revirou os olhos. "Darcy, se você tivesse encontrado sua amada eu não acho que teria encontrado você resmungando no canto."

"Eu não resmungo Richard."

"É claro que não."

"Por que eu ainda conto as coisas pra você?" Darcy tinha contado a Richard o que sua mãe tinha lhe dito e mostrado os dois desenhos pouco tempo depois da morte de seu pai.

"Se eu ganhasse uma libra toda vez que você dissesse isso, eu não teria que arriscar a vida pelo reino."

"Seu sarcasmo não é apreciado Richard, eu lhe garanto. Eu imagino que você tenha um motivo para me fazer essa visita." Darcy estava começando a perder a paciência e isso não era nada bom.

"Eu preciso de um motivo pra visitar meu primo favorito?" Richard sorriu benignamente para Darcy.

"Georgiana é sua prima favorita, Richard, e você está fugindo do assunto."

Richard suspirou, sentado-se ereto e colocando as mãos nos joelhos. Talvez ele devesse esperar até que seu primo não estivesse tão mal humorado. Richard olhou fixamente para se primo. Darcy sempre foi seu melhor amigo e confidente desde a infância. Não havia nada que ele não faria por ele. Ele não podia assisti-lo se afundar na miséria. Além do mais, ele tinha prometido a Georgiana. Não, ele não podia esperar mais.

Preparando-se, ele disse, "Nós estamos preocupados com você."

"Nós quem?" Darcy estava surpreso. De todas as coisas que ele esperava que Richard dissesse, aquela definitivamente não era esperada.

"Georgiana e eu, é claro."

"Estou bem." Darcy disse curtamente. Levantando-se, ele foi até sua mesa e começou a separar a pilha de correspondências.

"Agora quem é que está fugindo do assunto." Richard levantou e parou na frente da mesa. Apoiando as duas mãos em cima da mesa, ele disse, "Você precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Por favor."

Darcy levantou os olhos. Ver a expressão ansiosa e preocupada nos olhos de seu primo o fez pausar. Richard foi a única pessoa em quem ele confiou completamente com o segredo de sua mãe. Para o crédito de Richard, ele não duvidou nem por um segundo do que Darcy o tinha dito tantos anos atrás. Desde então ele não foi nada além de encorajador e apoiador. Foi por causa de Richard que Darcy não sucumbiu a desesperança há muito tempo.

"Tudo bem Richard." Darcy concedeu. "Vamos pelo menos ficar mais confortáveis." Gesticulando para as poltronas na frente da lareira, Darcy foi até elas e se sentou. Richard se sentou em seguida, mas logo se levantou de novo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Darcy esperou. Ele sabia que provavelmente não gostaria do que quer que fosse que Richard tinha pra dizer. Darcy era uma pessoa muto fechada, raramente dividindo seus pensamentos e sentimentos com alguém. Ele não tinha se aberto com alguém desde...sua mãe. Darcy rapidamente cortou aquela linha de raciocínio. Ele precisava focar em Richard agora.

"Darcy..." Richard começou, então parou, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos.

Era divertido para Darcy que Richard estivesse nervoso. Ele era o indivíduo mais confiante que ele já tinha conhecido.

"Se é tão desagradável, apenas fale de uma vez Richard."

Richard se sentou e se recostou casualmente na poltrona , sua postura o exato oposto da pose rígida e ereta de se seu primo.

"A questão é, Darcy," Richard começou. "Por fora você parece estar bem. Você é o perfeito exemplo de decoro, responsabilidade e dever. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso."

"Estou confuso Richard. Se eu estou bem, então porque você e Georgiana estão tão preocupados?"

"Eu disse que por fora você parece bem. Estamos preocupados com a sua saúde emocional."

"Minha saúde emocional?" Darcy repetiu, chocado.

Richard balançou a cabeça solenemente e então continuou. "Você está começando a excluir a mim e a Georgiana, Darcy. Ela disse que você malmente falou com ela desde o baile da mamãe."

Darcy se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ele estava bravo, bravo com Richard por se meter na sua vida. Mas ele também sentia remorso e culpa. Ele _tinha_ excluído Georgiana. Ele não queria descontar suas frustrações nela. Ele se importava de mais com ela para deixa-la ver esse lado dele.

"Darcy, você está meramente existindo. Quando você vai começar a viver?"

"O quê?" Darcy estava chocado. "O que você quer dizer com eu estou _meramente_ existindo? Eu vivo minha vida a cada dia, assim como todo mundo."

"Não, você não vive não." Sacudindo a cabeça, Richard se levantou e se juntou a Darcy. Pondo a mão no ombro dele, ele disse, "Qual foi a última vez que você saiu dessa casa por outro motivo que não fosse por negócios ou para conduzir Georgiana pela cidade?"

Darcy parou um minuto para pensar. Quando _foi_ a última vez que ele tinha saído de casa? Um minuto se passou, então dois, enquanto Darcy silenciosamente considerava a observação de seu primo.

"Darcy, eu sei que você está frustrado porque outro Baile Noite de Reis se passou e ela não apareceu. Mas você já parou pra considerar que talvez você não deva encontrá-la no baile? Eu não acho que sua mãe pretendia que você ficasse sentado esperando que ela aparecesse. O que você esta fazendo para encontra-lá?"

Richard observou enquanto uma série de emoções cruzavam o rosto de Darcy; raiva, tristeza, pesar, e finalmente realização.

"Eu já considerei isso Richard. Eu percebi que minha mãe não disse que eu a encontraria no baile, apenas que ela a viu lá."

"Então o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?"

Darcy jogou as mãos para cima exasperado. "O que eu deveria fazer Richard? Sair de porta em porta, colocar o desenho dela no The Times junto com um pedido de que ela venha assim que for conveniente?"

Richard riu. "Nada tão extremo primo. Você poderia tentar ir a alguns desses bailes e jantares." Richard apontou para a impressionante pilha de convites na mesa de Darcy.

Darcy olhou para seu primo, incrédulo. "Isso não tem graça Richard. Quando _foi_ que eu compareci a qualquer evento da Temporada?"

"Exato!" Richard exclamou. "O que me leva a outra excelente observação."

"E eu estou esperando ansiosamente." Darcy não estava com humor para isso. Ele queria ir conversar com Georgiana e se desculpar pelo seu comportamento nessas últimas semanas. Além do mais, todas essas perguntas o estavam desconcertando. Ele não gostava quando Richard se aprofundava no seu estado emocional. Nada bom poderia sair disso, com certeza.

"Eu conversei com minha mãe noite passada, e sabe o que ela disse?"

Darcy não disse nada, sabendo que Richard continuaria.

Richard se inclinou. "Ela disse que os convites para o Baile Noite de Reis dela estão mais valiosos que um comprovante do Almack's!"

As sobrancelhas de Darcy levantaram levemente. "Oh? isso é...interessante."

"É, não é? E você quer saber por quê?" Richard tinha um sorrisinho besta no rosto. Ele estava se divertindo demais com isso tudo.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está se referindo Richard. Por favor, vá direto ao ponto."

O sorriso de Richard cresceu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. "Você." Ele disse simplesmente. Recostando em sua poltrona, ele esperou.

"O que você quer dizer, eu?"

"Para alguém tão inteligente, você está mesmo muito lento hoje."

Darcy apertou a ponta do nariz de repente se sentindo muito cansado. Ele já conseguia sentir o começo de uma dor de cabeça chegando.

"Richard, por mais que essa conversa esteja ficando divertida, eu realmente tenho outras coisas que preciso fazer."

"Como o quê? Você passa tanto tempo nesse escritório que eu garanto que você não tem nada de urgente pra fazer. Além do mais, você vai querer ouvir isso."

"Vá em frente, explique para mim como _eu_ sou a causa do baile da sua mãe ter ficado tão popular."

"Deixe-me lhe fazer uma pergunta antes."

Darcy balançou a cabeça para que ele continuasse. "Quando foi a última vez que você foi a um evento social além do Baile Noite de Reis da minha mãe?"

Sem hesitação, Darcy respondeu, "O jantar na casa de Bingley em Novembro."

"Deixe-me refazer a pergunta. Quando foi a última vez que você foi a um evento social durante a Temporada?"

Darcy bufou. "Você já sabe a resposta a essa pergunta Richard. Nunca. Eu _nunca_ foi a um evento social durante a Temporada."

Richard sorriu. "É por isso que o baile de minha mãe ficou tão popular."

Richard observou enquanto Darcy descobria o era tão claramente óbvio.

Darcy processou o que tinha acabado de dizer. Por que diabos ele tinha que fazer tanta diferença? Ele ficou feliz de saber que o baile de sua tia era tão popular. Ele sabia que ela adorava entreter e ela sempre foi a perfeita anfitriã.

Darcy franziu o cenho. Esse último baile foi um pouco desconfortável. Estava apertado, eram muitas pessoas, pessoas de mais mesmo. E para alguém que não gosta de bailes, a super abundância de pessoas era insuportável. Ele se lembrava de quando o baile era muito mais intimo; relegado aos amigos próximos e, é claro, à família. Agora era tudo menos isso. Ele notou um aumento no número de convites nos últimos 4 ou 5 anos. Darcy esfregou a mandíbula. Ele teve medo que o aumento de pessoas tornaria mais difícil encontrar a _ela_. Ele até mesmo decidiu não dançar nesse último baile com medo de acabar não a encontrando, não que isso tenha feito alguma diferença, ele pensou amargamente.

O que realmente o irritou foram as senhoritas de sorriso afetado, todas competindo pela a sua atenção. Foi realmente repugnante, sem mencionar que as filhas e até algumas das mães flertavam abertamente. Apesar dele repetidamente ter dito que não desejava dançar, elas o cercaram a noite toda tentando o coagir a dançar por meios sutis e outros não tão sutis assim. Ele realmente pensou em ir embora mais cedo quando ficou claro que _ela_ não apareceria.

"Já conseguiu descobrir?" A pergunta de Richard interrompeu os pensamentos de Darcy.

"O que eu não entendo Richard, é o que isso tem a ver com a minha tão falada _saúde emocional_."

"Acredite ou não, eu estou tentando te ajudar."

"Então me ajude e pare de falar em enigmas!"

"Tudo bem, vou falar claramente. Darcy, você diria que é um...como poderia dizer, um bom partido?"

"Richard, por favor, o que a minha elegibilidade tem a ver com isso?"

"Eu vou chegar lá. Agora responda a pergunta. Você é um bom partido?"

Exasperado, Darcy respondeu, "Sim, acho que poderia ser considerado um bom partido."

"Muito bem. Mas você está disposto a ser...ah, enlaçado?"

"É claro que não! Eu não estou interessado em nenhuma dessas mulherinhas interesseiras! Quando _ela_ aparecer eu vou persegui-la, corteja-lá e casar com ela."

"Disso eu não tenho duvidas Darcy. Mas essas ah...mulherinhas interesseiras sabem que você não está disposto a ser capturado?"

"Eu nunca dei a nenhuma delas essa ideia. Se elas persistirem em me perseguir terminarão desapontadas."

"Esse é o ponto Darcy. Você é um enigma...um mistério que todas elas querem resolver. Existem apostas sobre quando você vai demonstrar interesse em uma delas."

"O quê?! Você deve estar brincando Richard. Não é possível que eu esteja gerando tanto interesse a ponto de chegar a um ponto tão, tão degradante!" Darcy estava indignado. Quando foi que sua vida privada se tornou assunto para homens ociosos especular? Era por isso que ele não comparecia aos eventos da Temporada.

"Acalme-se Darcy." Richard levantou as mãos de forma reconciliatória. "Isso acontece o tempo todo, não é nada novo."

"Mas não é certo Richard!"

"Não, não é. Mas acontece e vai continuar acontecendo. Mas estamos fugindo do assunto. O ponto é, meu querido primo, você só põe a cabeça para fora do seu auto imposto exílio _uma_ vez por ano." Richard parou, esperando que Darcy juntasse as peças.

Ele não desapontou. "Você está dizendo que o motivo para o baile da sua mãe estar sempre tão cheio todo ano é porque ele é o único evento ao qual eu compareço e a elite quer, como você disse, resolver o mistério que é Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"Ah, minha fé na sua inteligência foi restaurada."

"Isso é um pesadelo Richard! Por que eles não podem simplesmente me deixar em paz?"

"Porque você é jovem, bonito, rico, e mais importante, está disponível."

"Mas eu não estou, não mesmo." Darcy respondeu quietamente.

"Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, mas eles não sabem. Para eles você é fantástico demais para desistir. Cada uma dessas jovens mulheres está convencida que foi feita para você. Até que você finalmente escolha uma delas, a perseguição vai continuar. E vai ficar pior. Mais jovens senhoritas debutam a cada ano."

"Eu não posso mudar isso Richard. Eu só posso me manter afastado como sempre fiz."

"O que me leva de volta ao meu ponto original. Você não sabe se vai encontrar sua futura esposa no Baile Noite de Reis. Você admitiu que sua mãe não disse que você a encontraria lá, apenas que ela a viu lá."

Darcy balançou a cabeça. "Continue."

"Então, eu penso assim. Eu acredito que eventos vão acontecer e levarão _você_ a convidá-la para o baile de minha mãe." Diante da expressão surpresa de Darcy, Richard levantou a mão para impedi-lo de interromper. "E para fazer isso, você precisa ser visto. Você precisa começar a comparecer a esse eventos desprezíveis. Você nunca sabe quando um deles pode te levar até ela. Você precisa tomar a iniciativa Darcy. Como eu disse antes, eu não acho que sua mãe pretendia que você ficasse sentado esperando que ela apareça."

Darcy correu as mãos pelo cabelo, ele realmente precisava de um corte. "Talvez você esteja certo Richard. Mas e se eu já tiver estragado tudo? E se eu devesse tê-la encontrado ano passado? Ou no ano em que eu não compareci ao baile por causa da morte dos meu pai?" Darcy vocalizou seus medos pela primeira vez.

"Não pense assim Darcy. Sua mãe disse que ela apareceria na hora certa."

"E como eu sei que é a hora certa? Por que agora?"

"Bem, isso depende de você." Diante do olhar confuso de seu primo, ele disse, "Talvez providência esteja esperando que você construa seu próprio destino. Você tem fé o suficiente para fazê-lo se tornar realidade? Quanto você o deseja? Você tem duas escolhas Darcy. Você pode continuar como está, ir ao Baile Noite de Reis da minha mãe todo Janeiro, cair em depressão nos meses seguintes e se afastar de tudo e de todos, ou você pode assumir o controle do seu próprio destino. A sorte favorece os corajosos Darcy! Vá lá fora e encontre-a!"

Darcy recostou em sua poltrona, sentindo-se derrotado. "Você está certo Richard. Não posso continuar assim. Não é justo com você e especialmente com Georgiana."

Darcy se levantou e voltou para sua mesa. Encarando a pilha de convites, ele se encolheu. Será que ele poderia realmente fazer isso? Ele tinha evitado esses eventos como a praga por um motivo. Na época, seu raciocínio parecia certo. Ele não precisava ir a nenhum evento da Temporada. Ele já sabia com quem iria se casar. Ele iria ao baile anual de sua tia, ela estaria lá e as coisas iriam proceder como as coisas geralmente procediam - primeiro o cortejo, depois o casamento. Era difícil ver tão claramente agora a falha em seu plano.

"Não é tão ruim assim primo." Richard veio e parou ao lado dele. "É como um dente solto. Doi bastante quando você puxa, mas depois a dor vai embora."

Richard olhou para Darcy. "Puxe o dente primo. Vai ser mais fácil."

Darcy respirou fundo, pegou a pilha de convites e começou a analisa-los. Ele rapidamente os separou em duas pilhas, uma de convites para jantares, outra para bailes.

"Acho que faz mais sentido de você for à alguns bailes. Tem mais gente." Richard apontou para a pilha menor.

"Creio que sim. Mas quais? E não ouse dizer todos eles Richard. Minha tolerância tem limites."

"O que acha de começarmos com três?" Richard sugeriu.

"Muito bem. Três." Darcy rapidamente olhou os convites para bailes, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele jogou todos de volta na mesa. "Você escolhe, não faz diferença pra mim."

"Hummm...deixe-me ver." Richard rapidamente olhou os convites. "Eu não iria ao baile dos Morton's a menos que não tivesse opção." Ele rapidamente eliminou mais dois convites. Sobraram oito. Ele os abriu em leque, como cartas de baralho, e os pôs na frente de Darcy. "Escolha três."

"Então vamos realmente deixar o destino nas minhas mãos?" Darcy gracejou.

Sorrindo, Richard respondeu, "Eu tenho fé em você primo."

Respirando fundo, Darcy rapidamente escolheu três convites. Entregando-os à Richard, ele foi se sentar atrás de sua mesa. Pegando seu calendário, ele perguntou, "Então, o que nós temos?"

Depois de colocar as datas dos bailes em seu calendário, ele o fechou e olhou para Richard. Ele estava sorrindo. Ele sentou de frente para Darcy com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.

"Contente, não?"

"Muito."

"Sinto muito por ter sido tão difícil. Eu não queria que meu comportamento afetasse você e Georgiana tanto assim."

"Está perdoado. Embora você talvez tenha que rastejar um pouco mais antes que Georgiana lhe perdoe."

"Eu vou falar com ela agora. Obrigado por ser um amigo tão bom Richard. Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"Não se preocupe com isso primo. Seja feliz, isso é tudo o que eu lhe peço."

Se levantando, ele foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, ele se virou, dizendo, "Oh, e Darcy, vão esperar que você dance nesses bailes, e que seja sociável. Talvez você queira desenferrujar seus hábitos sociais." Com um sorriso e uma piscada na direção de seu primo atônito, Richard foi embora.

"No que foi que eu me meti?" Darcy murmurou para si mesmo. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele deixou seu escritório para procurar Georgiana e se desculpar com ela. Ele tinha que rastejar um pouco agora.


End file.
